legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok Iblis
- Standard Human = - Standard Human (2) = - Alternative Child Human = - Alternative Teenager = - Soul = - Essence = }} |-|Divine Disguises ▾= - Goddess = - Demi-Goddess = - Arch-Angel = - Angel = - Spirit Guide = }} |-|Demonic ▾= - The Fallen Girl = - Innocent = - Visitor = - Wraith = - Demon Entity = - Baby = - Nightmare (1) = - Nightmare (2) = - Satan in Nightmare = - Wendigo = - Tormentor = }} |-|Restriction of Power Level 2-3 ▾= - Satan's Standard = - Devil's Will = - Supreme Goddess of Evil = }} |name = Ragnarok Iblis |kanji = ラグナロクイブリス; |romanji = Ragunaro Kuiburisu; |alias = The Devil, Lady of Hell, Satan, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Lord of Darkness, Prince(ss) of Darkness, Lord of Illusion, Princess of Lies, Mother of Lies, The Great Deceiver, The Deceiver, The False God, The Morning Star, The Adversary, Final Monster, The Beast, The Accuser, TThe Serpent, Stratch Old, Stratch Old Nick Pol, Gornek, Iblis, Shaitan, Shataan The Accuser, Lord of Vermin, Abaddon, Belial, Devil of Sin, Son (Daughter) of Perdition, The Wicked One, Light Bringer, King (Queen) of Darkness, King (Queen) of Hell, The Evil One The Dark One, The Original Being, The Embodiment of Discord, She Who Waits Behind the Wall, Her, The Nezperdian Hivemind, Ultimate Evil, Holder of the Candle Whose, Supreme Evil, The Nightmare of Paradise, Sadomasoquist Slut, Mistress of Evil, Leohart's Mother, The Usurper, Big Red, Lord of Chaos, Lord of the Fire, Los, Ablis the Red, The Queen Ram, Abbalah, The Queenfish, The Red Princess, Queenof the Darkness In Man's Hearts, Gods' Nightmare, Ruler of all Evil, Demon Queen, The Enemy, The Great Power, The Dark Lady, Prime Dark Mistress, The Black Foe, Queen of Underworld, Master of the Fates; |race = Supreme Pure-Blooded Devil |age = 967 googol years old (28-years old physically); |gender = Female; |status = Deceased/Sealed in Paradise; |birthday = ??? |height = 1,80 meters (physical human form), 2,10 meters (physical devil form); |weight = 60kg (120 lbs) in human form, 90kg (140 lbs) in Devil Form; |hair color = Black; |eye color = Bloody-Scarlet; |blood type = ??? |affiliation = Triggers Hell, Balam Alliance, Leohart's Cult, The Revelation of Qliphoth, Nine Demon Gates, Astaroth, Demon Kings, Hermes, The Researchers of Divine Hand, Tzoah Rotachat; |previous affiliation = STAR LABS of United States of America, Astaroth Empire, Mafusa Gang, Global Pact Defense, Gamchicoth, Intergang, Cult of Ara, Millennium Syndicate, Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro; |occupation = Supreme Ruler and Creator of Hell, Supreme Creator of Evil, Supreme Leader of Death, Mother of Sin, Queen of Triggers Hell; |previous occupation = Supreme Goddess of Evil and Death; |partner(s) = Lucifer, Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Idea of Evil, Vira Hermes, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Ainz Ooal Gown, Vaatu, Zeref Dragneel, Psycho Jenny, Da Ji, Ah Puch, Roland Cox, Fenrir, Loki, Fafnir, Two Spirits, Etrigan, Trigon, Scabarous Scrotus, Vali Lucifer, Azazel, Diva, Daemon, Darkrai, Aku, Raynare, Satella, En, Melisandre, Lust, Gluttony, Shikiari, Eclipso, Konstantin, Blaster Dark, Akira, Wrath, Nibiru Entity, Clarize di Lanza, Envy, Mileena, Thetis, the Black King, Sasha, Mephisto, Anu, Macha, Badb, Haagenti, Halphas/Malthus, Haures, the Morrigan, Hinn; |previous partner(s) = Sequined Sadist, Darth Ragnos, Darth Hades, Hades Izanami, Aya Tokoyogi, Makuta Teridax, Oriax Wheelahr, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Black Raven, Heles Hermes, Valaine Le Doux, Daeva, Dagon, Dajjal, Dantalion, Danjal, Decarabia, Demiurge, Demogorgon, Div-e Sepid, Drekavac, Chernoborg, Dzoavits |base of operation = Hell, Limbo, Qliphoth |relatives = Sequined Sadist (sister), Leohart the Prince of Hell (artificial son), Ara Astaroth (grand daugther); |counterpart = Lapis, Idea of Evil, Sequined Sadist, Spectra; |hobbies = Making deals, Spreading evil and corruption, tempting and corrupting mortals, making Gods miserable, conquering worlds by making civilizations destroy themselves, tormeting Goddess, creating wars and conflicts, leading people to suicide, enjoying psychological torture, exposing the nature of mortals to Spectra, ruling over Hell, creating more hellish dimensions, drinking wine, raising the dead, reviving lost souls only to kill them again, turning beauty into ugliness, trying to kill herself, feeling physical pain, influencing and driving children to sin and commit atrocities; |goals = Corrupt all life and creation into exposing their dark nature to force God to end his creations: * Destroy all Multi-Universe, free the souls of all mortals to study where their souls are going after destroying the omniverse * Find a way to kill herself to free her soul from the real-world she claims to be a "matrix" * Wake up in the real world to find and kill the "True God" and finally kill all life again so she can rule the real world as the "True Goddess" * Create her own Matrix filled with hellish omniverses; |powers = Cosmic powers, control over time and space, mutation breath, telekinesis, immortality, necromancy, high intelligence, shapeshifting, elemental abilities, weather control, vast dark magic, lethal photokinesis, manipulating demons' affairs and controlling devils' destiny, telepathy, omniscience, omnipresence, absorbs negative energy, control over death, great strength, telekinesis, illusions, curses, mental manipulation, omnimalevolence, god-like regeneration, light beam blasts, invulnerability to light magic and man-made weapons, alter density, reality-warping, time travelling, Summoning/conjuration, electrokinesis, possession, biokinesis, rejuvenation, metamorphosis, precognitive powers, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, terrakinesis Matter control, supernatural senses; |type of power = Devilish Magic, Death and Evil; |weapon = Evil itself; |evoice = Laura Post }} |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Ragnarok Iblis, or also infamously known in theology as The Devil, Satan, Queen of Hell, Beelzebub, King of Hell, Mephistopheles, Lord of Darkness, Prince of Darkness or Ruler of All Evil and thousands more, is a Supreme Pure-Blooded Devil who was previously known as the Supreme Goddess of Evil and Death and has existed before the beginning of time, life and creation. Before everything began, Ragnarok already existed as a bodiless entity of chaos that unleashed darkness upon the existence with nothing but empty blackness and ruled over it for quintillion years until her sister, Sequined Sadist, appeared and created the Omniverse and all life. She is the mother of Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara Astaroth's grand mother, Sequined Sadist's sister, Dark Teacher of Lucifer, Creator of Idea of Evil, Mother of all Pure-Blooded Devils and demons, Master of Moloch and the Mother of all Evil and Sin in reality. She is primarily known as the Supreme Ruler of Hell, founder and de-facto Ruler of the Dark Empire Triggers Hell, Mother of All Sins, the Mistress of all Evil and demonic forces that existed in general for creating all demons and wraiths scattered across all existence. As such, she is the most powerful demonic force known as well as the second strongest being in reality, behind Sequined herself. She is one of the three overarching antagonists of all stories alongside Sequined Sadist and Idea of Evil, whom are two entities bringing forces of evil to the existence. Infamous for being the central villainous figure of millions of otherwordly religions, she is the overaching antagonist of CIS Productions Magic Side as a whole and is directly responsible for Leohart the Prince of Hell's atrocities as well as Idea of Evil and Ara Astaroth's crimes on the Multi-Universe. Aside from the main antagonists of the story, every demonic entity appearing in the storyline was created by her and her empire that stood up for centillion years while her son, Leohart, is currently ruling Hell in her absence. As the source of all demonic and supernatural evil happening in the existence, Ragnarok Iblis is regarded by many religions as the supreme overlord (lady) of the hierarchy of Hell, or alternatively as a living embodiment of evil whose power is second only to that of Sequined Sadist. Although Ragnarok is a deity known by many religions' concept of the Devil, almost all orthodox religions have an evil godlike (or semi-godlike) figure that can be said to be connected to Ragnarok in their mannerism and purpose. Some consider her as a male Fallen Angel who betrayed God and was banished from Paradise, some consider the Devil and Satan are different entities and some consider Ragnarok to be a Goddess of Evil rather than a Devil herself. For living centillion years, countless races portrayed her as malicious entity in their own way, for Ragnarok was the first evil that all existence witnessed. Due to the long lost past of this entity, Ragnarok is said to be older than Sequined Sadist, the first Supreme Goddess of the Omniverse who created the first form of life in the existence. Without her father and her mother being written in the genealogies, neither having beginning of her days nor end of her life, Ragnarok, like Sequined is eternal and infinity for being the two first life forms of the existence. And like the former, Ragnarok is said to have no beginning and no ending, and that she wil exist forever due to the role as the Goddess of Evil, whose exist to keep balance between life and death, and good and evil. Because of that, they can be considered as sisters but are not related by blood, only by role and purpose. However, just like her counterpart, Ragnarok is selfish being who simply doesn't care about her duty to keep balance and abuses of her power to conquer her own needs and desires, without caring about the damage she causes to the good side (Sequined is also far from saint for doing the same). Due to her role as the Goddess of Evil, Ragnarok declared herself as a Devil, the polar opposite of Goddess as she considered it to be a "pure" term for someone so wicked like her. As the root of all evil, she is a necessary Supreme Goddess (who later renamed herself as a Supreme Devil) to keep the system of life and death working, otherwise, without death and evil, life and creation would explode due to overpopulation and lfie would become meaningless since no one would enjoy the few years of life, turning everyone into mindless puppets without purpose on life. When everything began, Ragnarok was a bodiless entity who travelled across the empty void for countless eons... by a mere request, Ragnarok and Sequined joined forces to create something that could shake their world and escape from that lack of experience and "fun". Together, the two created the first Omniverse which was filled with trillions and trillions of universes, a proper place the two could exercise their power and authority. Over the centuries, the two apparently worked well together by creating mortals and keeping balance of good and evil, however, when Ragnarok realized she could have everything for herself, she attempted to kill Sequined as only her could wipe out a Supreme Goddess. After a battle that lasted for 2 years and ended in the destruction of 940 universes, Ragnarok lost for fighting on Sequined's territory, a omniverse full of life and creation. Sequined then banished Ragnarok from her omniverse while claiming she can be the good and evil at the same time; that was the first step of Sequined into the path of villainy. After she was banished, Ragnarok created an universe called Hell, a place where she could reign according to her own image. While not big enough to be compared to an omniverse, the universe of Hell was on the size of the current Paradise and had infinite borders of space and time. After creating it, she created 8 floors of Hellish fire, vulcanos, pits of magma, dead florest, countless caves of torture, mountains made of flesh; everything that could turn that place into the true scenario of evil. Needing to find "friends", Ragnarok impregnated herself with her own power and gave birth to the first demon, whom later reproduced assexually, thousand years later, Hell had an army of bilions demons, working to build that place, the universe that would later become the capital of her own empire. Millions years later, she became a empty person without any emotions. She became bored of living as nothing good was happening. Her omniscience, as well as her immortality became a curse for her, mainly for knowing what was going to happen in the next minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years. Feeling that things couldn't continue like this, she went to Sequined's omniverse and spied into the normal lives of all living beings there: their lives, their works, their relationships, their emotions and their world. Interested in their method of living, Ragnarok assumed the form of a human for the first time and entered their world to become a "normal person". Assuming form a child from a kind and gentle couple, Ragnarok used her talents and powers to become a brilliant girl. In the hidden village that inherited the blood of Sequined's DNA, her skills and excellence exceeded her contemporaries. Her control over god-energy was even better than the adults. Only the elders and teachers of the village appointed herself as the next Sub-Goddess of Sequned. Moreover, it was not just that. Linguistics, arithmetic, sports, Ragnarok had made extraordinary achievements in every field. After being treated with compassion and love by many, Ragnarok began to form feelings for mortals and life itself, something that totally different from her purpose. And so Ragnarok spent those days without being suspected by anyone to be a decvil. With rigorous but gentle parents, respectable teachers, and fellow students who shared her enthusiasm, under all of these conditions, she grew up. But just as she was ten years old, another misfortunate event struck. Her mother suffered from a lung disease and passed away. Although she lived in a village of gods, it was impossible to resurrect the dead. The villagers mourned for her passing as they offered their condolences. They held compassion to Ragnarok's father, who had lost his partner at a young age. The death of the mother who gave "birth" and raised "her" gave Ragnarok an unparalleled sense of loss. However, at the same time, what Ragnarok remembered most was the first time experiencing the supreme sense of intoxication over the loss of human life. Experiencing that feeling, Ragnarok felt sorrow and despair for the first time, and that caused her feel joy and pleasure for the first time in her entire life... something that could shake her world; the feeling of losing someone she loved dearly, the negative emotions that can change the course of her life and the despair that lead people to do the unknown not even she can predict. Witnessing that, Ragnarok became a complete sadomasoquist who would later become friends with gods, mortals and demons just so she could kill them and experience the joy of sadness and depression, as well as feeling the happiness for not foreseeing the future. In the current years, Ragnarok is a self-declared Supreme Pure-Blooded Devil who changed her title as "Goddess" for being a title that could push people away from her (mainly demons and other devils). In the story of CIS Productions, she is the true main antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings' Magic Side (alongside Leohart the Prince of Hell - Bigger Bad, Ara Astaroth - Big Bad, and Vira Hermes - the Heavy), the primary antagonist of the spin-off LOTM: Sword of Kings - Rise of Fire, the ovearching antagonist of LOTM: Destiny and LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword as a whole. She is set to return in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc ''as the hidden overarching antagonist behind Leohart the Prince of Hell's actions while Idea of Evil is directly responsible for Ara Astaroth's moves. In ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, she is off-screen Greater-Scope Villain who is mostly busy fighting Sequined Sadist in her own omniverse, without being able to interfere but has her own hands in the Revelation of Qliphoth's rise to power in Paradise. Due to her power and title as the Goddess of Evil, she is considered the second strongest character of the story (with the first being Sequined and third being Spectra) and the strongest female antagonist from the Magic Side ''(as the most powerful member of Balam Alliance as a whole). Ragnarok, despite her sadomasoquist tendencies, is actually a beautiful Devil who can took a country by storm with her extravagant tastes and cheerful charisma, and later an entire planet in a matter of years without using any powers of hyponistism. Ragnarok's personality and mannerisms tend to be very erratic and unstable; she claims that her high level of intelligence makes her bored of even her own personality. Her boredom is interrelated with her fascination with sadness, sorrow despair and human emotions that can reveal the true nature of living beings, as she believes it is the only emotion worth having. Her motives center around causing despair either in others or herself. Due to this, Ragnarok is willing to do anything to bring about despair, from conquering planets to cause despair in other people (rather than giving them a quick death like she was suppose to) to killing her friends and loved ones to feel her heart and emotions breaking. In overall terms of personality, she is an incredibly unpredictable, treacherous and pitiless sadomasoquist by nature, and cares nothing more than to create despair and misery towards other people. However, Ragnarok is not a complete crazy woman, but a charismatic, clean and soft person who can easily seduce men and women just with personality, causing millions to follow her just by her words. Unlike Sequined who is more aggressive and loses her cool more often (and almost has no charm as a woman), Ragnarok is known for having nerves of steel and never shows signals of hatred or anger, except for happiness (for feeling despair) and sorrow (for obvious reasons). Ragnarok thrives on corruption and sin and has made it her purpose to plague all intelligent life form - Sequined and Spectra's favoured creation - by twisting mortal minds with temptation so they can commit crimes which will end in despair, just so she can watch mortals suffering while she grows strong enough to defy Sequined once again. As a Supreme Goddess and Ruler of Hell, she can never die and is currently imprisioned in the Prison of Paradise alongside Sequined Sadist and Idea of Evil, where they will be kept for all eternity for their crimes. However, their legacy continue alive through their minions, whom continue to plague the existence in all timelines and univeres. She is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX. Religion Base Information Ragnarok Ablis is universally known as the Devil, she is an entity in the in many religions that seduces mortals into sin or falsehood, in Prime Earth, she is portrayed as "Satan", a male fallen angel. In Christianity and Islam, she is usually seen as a fallen angel, or a jinni, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of demons. In Judaism, Satan is typically regarded as a metaphor for the yetzer hara, or "evil inclination", or as an agent subservient to God. Just like Sequined who represents God the Father, Ragnarok is based in the Devil while Lucifer (Satan) is a different person with different desires and powers. A figure known as "the satan" first appears in the Tanakh as a heavenly prosecutor, a member of the sons of God subordinate to Yahweh, who prosecutes the nation of Judah in the heavenly court and tests the loyalty of Yahweh's followers by forcing them to suffer. During the intertestamental period, possibly due to influence from the Zoroastrian figure of Angra Mainyu, the satan developed into a malevolent entity with abhorrent qualities in dualistic opposition to God. In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees, Yahweh grants the satan (referred to as Mastema) authority over a group of fallen angels to tempt humans to sin and punish them. In the Synoptic Gospels, Satan tempts Jesus in the desert and is identified as the cause of illness and temptation. In the Book of Revelation, Satan appears as a Great Red Dragon, who is defeated by Michael the Archangel and cast down from Heaven. He is later bound for one thousand years, but is briefly set free before being ultimately defeated and cast into the Lake of Fire. In Christianity, Satan is also known as the Devil and, although the Book of Genesis does not mention him, he is often identified as the serpent in the Garden of Eden. In medieval times, Satan played a minimal role in Christian theology and was used as a comic relief figure in mystery plays. During the early modern period, Satan's significance greatly increased as beliefs such as demonic possession and witchcraft became more prevalent. During the Age of Enlightenment, belief in the existence of Satan became harshly criticized. Nonetheless, belief in Satan has persisted, particularly in the Americas. In the Quran, Shaitan, also known as Iblis, is an entity made of fire who was cast out of Heaven because he refused to bow before the newly-created Adam and incites humans and jinn to sin by infecting their minds with waswās ("evil suggestions"). Although Satan is generally viewed as evil, some groups have very different beliefs. In Theistic Satanism, Satan is considered a deity who is either worshipped or revered. In LaVeyan Satanism, Satan is a symbol of virtuous characteristics and liberty. Satan's appearance is never described in the Bible, but, since the ninth century, he has often been shown in Christian art with horns, cloven hooves, unusually hairy legs, and a tail, often naked and holding a pitchfork. These are an amalgam of traits derived from various pagan deities, including Pan, Poseidon, and Bes. Satan appears frequently in Christian literature, most notably in Dante Alighieri's Inferno, variants of the Faust legend, John Milton's Paradise Lost and Paradise Regained, and the poems of William Blake. He continues to appear in film, television, and music. Overview '' ''Design and Appearance '' Ragnarok is probably the best example of a character who suffered a huge change in her design and appearance in the story alongside Vira Hermes. Both became beautiful women from monster and demonic entities. But in Ragnarok's case, it was because of the setting and correction in the plot. The Devil was suppose to be the counterpart of Spectra and Sequined, whom are considered the very concept of beauty, and with that in mind, the Devil was suppose to be ugly and monstruous. However, the correction in the story allowed the writers to replace the monstrous form to a more human appearance and added more complex and deep history to the character, now Sequined and Ragnarok are two beauties but their personality still the same, which added two beautiful monsters to the story while Spectra represents male beauty in both body and mind. It also adds the concept of Female Are Always the Worse of the Species. ''First Appearance '' '' Satan-1.jpg '' Following the real-life exampes, the Devil has been perceived in a variety of ways throughout history: a red-skinned man with horns and a pitchfork, a towering horned demon and a man with the legs of a goat and a serpent's tail, to name but a few. It could be that the Devi has no "true" form and merely appears in any guise that a human mind imagines him to be. Given that he is temptation incarnate, he would surely take on a more seductive form that is pleasing to the eye. In the story, he was written to be a three meters heigh goat with muscular appearance, goat feet, demonic horns, red eyes, skeletical face and black wings. ''Second Appearance '' '' 70721679_p0.png '' The second appearance changed literally everything about him, whom now is "her". As Ragnarok Iblis, she is a tall woman with a voluminous body with white skin, shining red eyes, black long princess hair with an antenna. Due to her beauty, her body is considered to be perfect (mainly for being a Supreme Goddess) and is above the Goddess' standard of beauty. Her breats size are extremely huge but they doesn't seem to be heavy as they apparent (considering her supernatural strength). In her human form, she is seen more often dressed with a red thin dress, that almost barely covers her body, a red choker and is wearing black sensual thighhighs. ''Name '' ''Mythology - Ragnarok In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. Ragnarok (Old Norse Ragnarök, “The Doom of the Gods”) is the name the pre-Christian Norse gave to the end of their mythical cycle, during which the cosmos is destroyed and is subsequently re-created. Ragnarök is an important event in Norse mythology and has been the subject of scholarly discourse and theory throughout the history of Germanic studies. The event is attested primarily in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources, and the Prose Edda, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson. In the Prose Edda and in a single poem in the Poetic Edda, the event is referred to as Ragnarök or Ragnarøkkr (Old Norse; meaning Fate of the Gods and Twilight of the Gods, respectively), a usage popularised by 19th-century composer Richard Wagner with the title of the last of his Der Ring des Nibelungen operas, Götterdämmerung (1876), which is "Twilight of the Gods" in German. Ominous prophecies and dreams had long foretold the downfall of the cosmos and of its gods and goddesses along with it. When the first of these prophesied events came to pass – the beloved god Baldur was killed by Loki and consigned to the underworld – the gods had to face the fact they could no longer escape their tragic destiny. They prepared as well as they could. Odin took a great deal of time and care selecting the ablest human warriors to join him in the final battle against the world-devouring giants. But, deep down, they knew that all of their desperate actions were in vain. In Midgard, the realm of human civilization, people abandoned their traditional ways, disregarded the bonds of kinship, and sank into a wayward, listless nihilism. The gods weren’t exactly innocent of these same charges, however. They had broken oaths and fallen short of their expectations of one another on many occasions. (See, for example, The Fortification of Asgard and The Binding of Fenrir.) Three winters came in a row with no summer in between, a plodding, devastating season of darkness and frigidity which the prophecies had called the Fimbulwinter (“The Great Winter”). At last, the pseudo-god Loki and his son, the dreaded wolf Fenrir, who had both been chained up to prevent them from wreaking further destruction in the Nine Worlds, broke free of their fetters and set about doing precisely what the gods who had imprisoned them had feared. Yggdrasil, the great world-tree that holds the Nine Worlds in its branches and roots, began to tremble. The far-seeing Heimdall, the watchman of the gods’ fortress, Asgard, was the first to spy a vast army of giants headed for the celestial stronghold. Among the gruesome mass was the gods’ fickle friend, Loki, at the helm of the ship Naglfar (“Ship of the Dead”). Heimdall sounded his horn Gjallarhorn (“Resounding Horn”) to alert the gods, who were no doubt alarmed and despairing. The giants set about destroying the abode of the gods and the entire cosmos along with it. Fenrir, the great wolf, ran across the land with his lower jaw on the ground and his upper jaw in the sky, consuming everything in between. Even the sun itself was dragged from its height and into the beast’s stomach. Surt, a giant bearing a flaming sword, swept across the earth and left nothing but an inferno in his wake. But, like the heroes of a Greek tragedy, the gods fought valiantly to the end. Thor and the sea serpent Jormungand slew each other, as did Surt and the god Freyr, and likewise Heimdall and Loki. Odin and Tyr both fell to Fenrir (also called “Garmr” in some texts), who was then killed by Vidar, Odin’s son and avenger. At last, in the ultimate reversal of the original process of creation, the ravaged land sank back into the sea and vanished below the waves. The perfect darkness and silence of the anti-cosmic void, Ginnungagap, reigned once more. But this age of death and repose did not last forever. Soon the earth was once again raised from the ocean. Baldur returned from the underworld, and the gladdened land became more lush and fruitful than it had been since it was created the previous time. A new human pair, Lif and Lifthrasir, the equivalents of Ask and Embla in the Norse creation narrative, awakened in the green world. The gods, too, returned and resumed their merrymaking. Theology - Iblis Iblīs is the Islamic equivalent of the Christian Satan. Iblis was cast out of heaven by God after he refused to prostrate himself before Adam. Although Iblis resembles the Christian notion of Satan, there is no direct correlation. In respect of their disobedience to God the motivation of Iblis and that of the Christian Satan differ, and unlike the Christian notion of Satan there is no mention of Iblis trying to take God's throne. Also, given the strict monotheism of Islam, Iblis is not considered the adversary of God with a duel between God and another entity regarded as impossible. The enmity of Iblis applies just to God's creation. Iblis only has the power God granted him after his request for permission to tempt humans away from God's path. He is not the cause of evil, but takes advantage of the inclination of humans to be self-centered. Furthermore, the transformation of Iblis from angelic into demonic is a reminder of God's capacity to reverse injustice even on an ontological level. It is both a warning and a reminder because the special gifts given by God can also be taken away by him. Iblis was once an Archangel and God's dearest creature. He was the teacher of the other angels, and God gave him authority over the lower heavens. When the jinn increasingly caused corruption on earth, God sent him with an army of angels to battle the jinn and they drove them into the mountains. Iblis felt superior to any other creature, especially since he was, unlike the other angels, created from fire. Then God created Adam and commanded the angels to prostrate before him, Iblis felt humiliated, and refused to accept the superiority of man, who was, according to Iblis, just another fallible entity, who would corrupt God's earth, like the jinn he just defeated before, while he would praise God's glory day and night. Therefore he was cast out of heaven, but God allows him to proof Iblis objection concerning humanity by tempting them into sin, and gave him a chance to redeem himself. Thus although Iblis's pride lost him his position in heaven, he remained part of God's plan. Once the angels battled the earthen jinn and took prisoners. One of these was Iblis, who grew up among the angels in heaven, and because of his piety was elevated to their rank. When God ordered the angels to prostrate themselves before Adam, Iblis abused his free-will and refused haughtily, considering himself superior because of his physical nature constituted of fire and not of clay. Therefore he was damned to hell but was given respite until the Day of Judgment. Although the Serpent is not mentioned in the Qur'an, Qur'anic commentaries as well as the Stories of the Prophets added the serpent borrowed from Gnostic and Jewish oral tradition circulating in the Arabian Peninsula. Iblis tries to enter the abode of Adam, but the angelic guardian keeps him away. Then Iblis invents a plan to trick the guardian. He approaches a peacock and tells him that all creatures will die and the peacock's beauty will perish. But if he gets the fruit of eternity, every creature will last forever. Therefore, the peacock convinces the serpent to slip Iblis into the Garden, by carrying him in his mouth. In the Garden, Iblis speaks through the serpent to Adam and Eve, and tricks them into eating from the forbidden tree. Modern Muslims accuse the Yazidis of devil-worship for venerating the peacock. Illustrations of Iblis in Islamic paintings often depict him black-faced, a feature which would later symbolize any Satanic figure or heretic, and with a black body, symbolizing his corrupted nature. Another common depiction shows Iblis wearing special headcovering, clearly different from the traditional Islamic turban. In one painting however, Iblis wears a traditional Islamic headcovering. The turban probably refers to a narration of Iblis' fall: there he wore a turban, then he was sent down from heaven. Introduction Logo '' '' pentagram_by_charoncastor.jpg '' ''Nature of Kabbalah & Qliphoth - Knowledge Life - Sephiroth Daath ''' Daath is traditionally translated as ‘Knowledge’ and often called a Pseudo-Sephira or the 11th Sephira. Daath emerges from the union of Chokmah and Binah; the Zohar therefore quotes Daath as the “son of wisdom and intelligence” (Sohar III. fol. 291) who is called Knowledge or Insight (ref. Franck, A.; o.A. (1844); p.137). Daath is described as a Pseudo-Sephira because at its position in the Etz Chiim no original center of divine power is located. However, Daath is the secret entrance and exit point for the influence of the Sephiroth of the First Triad to manifest in creation. Similarly Daath also is an exit and entrance point on the dark side of the tree that leads down to or up from Yeso''. ''Properly, Da'at is not a sefirah, but rather is all ten sefirot united as one. Nevertheless- Da'at is sometimes counted as a sefirah instead of Keter, from the perspective of finite creation, using Da'at to represent the "reflection of" (the "inner dimension" of) the infinity of Keter. Thus Da'at appears in the configuration of the sefirot along the middle axis, directly beneath Keter. It corresponds to the image of God. Alternate countings of the sefirot produce 10 powers ("10 and not 9, 10 and not 11" - Sefer Yetzirah) by either including Keter or Da'at. In the scheme of Moses ben Jacob Cordovero, Da'at is omitted, while in the scheme of Isaac Luria, Keter (Will) is omitted. Cordovero describes the sefirot as one light in ten vessels. Luria follows this, but lists sefirot beginning with Chokhmah (Wisdom) to describe their outer dimensions. ''Death - Qlipha Belial ''' The knowledge of Daath is a door that leads from the First Triad to the Second and Third and equally from the light side to the dark side of the tree. The Qliphoth of Daath is blocking passage through this door by creating the notion of knowledge as an end in itself. When curiosity changes to greed for knowledge one loses the actual intent of one’s (spiritual) journey and gets caught in an ivory tower of (secret) information. '' ''The Qliphoth of Daath is knowledge that isn’t brought to or re-unified with life. At the same time the Qliphoth of Daath can take the opposite shape and present itself in the contempt and demise of knowledge. Either way, the Qliphoth of Daath is taking the most precious value from knowledge - making it a door and passage from one perspective and state of being to another. The Qliphoth of Daath is called Belial or ‘Belial‘ which can be translated as ‘TheWorthless Ones’ (german, ‘Die Wertlosen’).'' ''Belial" is applied to ideas, words, and counsel, to calamitous circumstances, and most frequently, to worthless men of the lowest sort, such as men who would induce worship of other gods; those of Benjamin who committed the sex crime at Gibeah; the wicked sons of Eli; insolent Nabal; opposers of God’s anointed, David; Rehoboam's unsteady associates; Jezebel's conspirators against Naboth; and men in general who stir up contention. Indicating that the enemy power would no longer interfere with the carrying out of true worship by his people in their land, YHWH declared through his prophet: "No more will any worthless person pass again through you. In his entirety he will certainly be cut off."'' Lore - Mother of All Sin ''???'' ''???'' ''???'' The end of times is coming. Or so I was lead to believe. I thought I was dreaming and I sincerely hope I was, but there's something about what he said that…seems so real to me. In dreams we usually wake up when we're supposed to feel or experience something, and sometimes we try with all our might to wake up when things begin to frighten us. I felt something when I was down there with him and I could not, for the life of me, wake up. I also learned something. As much as we of the human species try to deny its presence and existence in our logical, scientific world, evil does exist. It isn't just a chemical imbalance or a culmination of fear, hatred and rage throughout one's lifetime. It’s also a dark invitation, an invitation that summons him to hearts and minds in which he poisons that every evil ever known to us stems from. Once again, I could very well be telling a fairy tale, but if he is who he said he was then we need to be afraid. We need to be deathly afraid. I suffer from chronic headaches, a condition I was born with. My favorite remedy for these sudden pangs of throbbing pain is to take two painkillers, and sleep. Lately, my headaches had become a little more severe and the usual dosage of pills wasn't working anymore. At work one day I developed the worst headache I ever had. I needed my pills, but I couldn't sleep until I got home. I decided that I couldn't wait and decided to take them just as soon as my shift ended. And then, for some reason, I felt the need to take a third pain killer. I took them all and began to walk home for the day, something that I always do. As I began my walk, everything seemed to be in its rightful order as I passed by familiar buildings and surroundings. But as I kept going I noticed something unsettling. I had been in my neighborhood as little as five minutes ago, but now I was beginning to approach unfamiliar territory. I thought the pills had made me drowsy and I had made a wrong turn to the outskirts of town. I turned around to retrace my steps when I discovered that everything was gone and I was in the middle of a large field with a lone road. At the end of the road, a few yards from where I stood, was an old house. It was getting dark outside. At this point I began to panic. I had no idea where I was or how and why I had gotten there. I tried to figure out where I was with my phone, but my phone told me I was back home where I was a few minutes before. I tried to call my house, but I could not receive a signal, all I could hear was static. I turned around and looked at the house. As the sun went down I realized that if I was going to find out how to get back, I was going to need to see if anybody was home. I knocked on the door repeatedly, but of course nobody answered me. I rang the doorbell. I could hear the bell echo through the old building. Still nothing. Soon after, I began to hear a faint whispering sound. I looked around to see what was going on, but it had all of a sudden become pitch black outside. I could see nothing, but the whispering intensified. The wind blew and I felt a frozen chill. By this point I was scared beyond belief. I had to escape the noise and the cold. Without any other options, I opened the front door and let myself in. The house was just as dark as the world outside, and although my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark that surrounded me, I could not make out anything in the interior. Black shapes surrounded me, possibly furniture I thought. I took a couple of steps. The floorboards creaked as I walked through a large empty hallway. Doors lined the hallway on both sides. I got out my cell phone and used its light to examine a large, black door. I opened it slowly and discovered a brick wall on the other side. The door led to nowhere. I found this incredibly strange and checked the next door. It led to an empty room, occupied only by dark. As I tried all the doors and examined their destinations, the house did not stir once. I heard only my heavy breathing and my own footsteps. The air had become extremely cold and as I shivered, I began to consider turning back. I was wasting my time; I should have just left the house and ran down the road, I could have received help. But I couldn't resist the urge to explore this mystery house further. I continued to walk down the great hall for a long period of time. I became confused. This was by no means a large house. How could it possibly have a hallway this long? As I pondered the absurdity of the hallway, I finally heard something. The whispering had returned. It had stopped when I entered the threshold of the house. But now it sounded like it was distant. It was as if whatever was whispering was standing at the very end of the hallway, where I was but mere minutes before. It sounded vaguely human. I finally broke the silence and asked who was there. And then it happened. The noise began to move down the hallway. As it approached it grew louder and more intense. I stood for a moment and listened as it approached. Then I saw eyes of the darkest red, eyes that pierced the darkness and seemed to stare into my very soul. I then heard louder noises: incessant screaming and screeching sounds I have never heard before. This jolted me from my trance and I began to run. I had to get away from this…thing. I ran and I ran, but the sounds and the eyes followed me. I could smell the horrific odors of rotting flesh and noxious fumes and the ground beneath me felt wetter and wetter. Then I could smell the scent of blood. The hallway had been soaked in human blood. I don’t know how long I ran. The hallway just never seemed to end. It stretched for what felt like miles as I ran for my life. I never seemed to tire. I just kept running away from a creature of unknown horribleness down a pitch-dark hallway that reeked of death. I thought for a moment that I must have been dreaming. I tried with all my might to wake up, but I could not. After my failed attempts, my eyes caught sight of another form ahead of me. It was another door. I knew that if I was going to have any chance of surviving, I had to go through that door. Whatever my pursuer was, I knew it would surely kill me. As I got closer and closer to the door, I could see the foul creature's radiant eyes fixed on me. The noises were louder than ever. Crying and yelling and screaming and horrific sounds of torture and death, of madness and destruction along with all that goes with it. I was in a desperate struggle to keep the unknown terrors of death at bay. The door was within reach. I grabbed the cold, hard knob. As I did this, thoughts raced through my mind. Where was I? Was I dead? Was I in purgatory? Where does this door go? Is it another dead end? More darkness? Or something much, much worse? I had no other choice. I opened the door and ran through the threshold. I once again found myself in the familiar shroud of darkness. But I wasn't running anymore, now I was falling. Falling through a dark, silent abyss. I lost my pursuer, but I feared that I was going to face something much worse. I screamed and I yelled for someone, anyone to help me. But I heard nothing. I just fell. I fell for what seemed like ages, too long for any ordinary pit. Where was I? I still don't know. I continued to plummet and I anticipated my impending death. But no death came. Instead, the noise returned. The noise of unspeakable terrors rang in my ears and I began to write as I fell, tortured by the sounds of agony and despair. But then the noise subsided. And then I saw him. Floating in the darkness in front of me was the image of a creature so disfigured, so vile and so utterly repulsive that to describe the details of his rotted visage would shock and disgust you to the very bone. This gaunt, rotted face of wretchedness had the same piercing red eyes of the creature that stalked me in the dead of night just moments before. It looked at me and breathed heavily. Smoke rose from its thin nostrils and the smell of death permeated the void. I was too terrified by his face that I didn't notice right away that I had suddenly stopped falling. I was suspended in mid-air, just yards away from his horrifying features. I could not move, something held me in place. Finally, after staring at me with his pulsating, burning eyes, he spoke: “It seems you've stumbled upon a most horrific fate. You are now in the presence of he who speaks but is never heard. He who knows but is never felt. He who waits for the destruction of man. Below me is the darkness of mankind, the source from which I have corrupted the race of men who have sought my aid for countless ages. You have discovered my den of fear not by accident, but by necessity. You have been chosen for a very specific purpose. I have led you down here, to the very brink of all that never was to deliver upon you a most important task.” His harsh, cold, garbled voice echoed through the darkness. Every word brought on the stench of eons. I finally found my voice, and I asked of him: “What are you? What do you want with me? This can't be real…" “Oh, but it is” he replied. “I am but an ancient entity. I have been here in this plane of existence for longer than your feeble human mind can comprehend. I wait here in the darkness and when man invites me into his world, I enter in spirit. I whisper the words of fear and doubt into their minds and poison them slowly with jealousy, anger and fear. Every act of vengeance and hatred ever known has been my work. But now, I'm stuck in here because of that disgusting mortal. And now I have chosen you to deliver my final message.” “What message? What are you talking about?” “The end of times is coming. I have set a movement in motion that will destroy your world and everything in it. From this inferno will arise a new age of darkness in which I can call home and finally be free.” “What does this have to do with me?” “In your waking sleep I have lured you here to my dark dominion. In mere moments I shall return you to your comfortable world of the light. When you return you shall spread my message throughout your broad lands. I wish for them all to know the true power of Ragnarok, the Devil.” Before I could say another word, a pale, disgusting hand floated out of the abyss and grabbed me. As its grip tightened I head the horrific noises again. The wretched appendage held me over a large vortex and dropped me inside. I fell into a bright light and then darkness once more. But then, I finally awoke. I woke up with the bottle of pills still in my hand. I was still at work. I had never left. Still trembling by the shock of my experience, I gathered my things and left. Sure enough, my walk went as planned and I returned home. I checked my pill bottle for side effects relating to night terrors and hallucinations, but there were none. I searched the Internet for any clue for “Ragnarok, the Devil". But I found nothing. I have since given up. I knew that nobody would ever believe me if I told them this story, so I decided to keep my mouth shut on my experience until the time was right for such a discussion. Ever since that “incident”, I’ve had a lot of questions. Questions that I know will never be answered. The biggest question I’ve had since then is: “Was he telling the truth? Is the end really coming?” I thought about it a lot. It didn't seem possible. But I had been dreaming. I had been asleep. Yet I could not and did not wake up from this "dream". Perhaps I really did come face to face with something ancient, with something diabolical. I guess I won’t know until it happens. One thing I do know is that if it happens, the world will finally know the power of Ragnarok, the Devil. Data *'' Name': Ragnarok Iblis - Satan - the Devil *''Nacionality: Supreme Goddess '' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Supreme Goddess, First Devil of all Existence, Queen of Evil, Ruler of All Evil, Destroyer of Innocence, Satanic Overlady, Satanic Deity, Supreme Devil, Princess of All Demons, Queen of the Devils'' *''Age: Older than all bacteria in the omniverse; 980-googol years old'' *''Powers and Abilities: Cosmic powers, control over time and space, mutation breath, telekinesis, immortality, necromancy, high intelligence, shapeshifting, elemental abilities, weather control, vast dark magic, lethal photokinesis, manipulating demons' affairs and controlling devils' destiny, telepathy, omniscience, omnipresence, absorbs negative energy, control over death, great strength, telekinesis, illusions, curses, mental manipulation, omnimalevolence, god-like regeneration, light beam blasts, invulnerability to light magic and man-made weapons, alter density, reality-warping, time travelling, Summoning/conjuration, electrokinesis, possession, biokinesis, rejuvenation, metamorphosis, precognitive powers, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, terrakinesis Matter control, supernatural senses;'' *''Weaknesses: CIS (prefers to crush her opponent(s) by fighting on the same level and bring absolute despair to them), only Supreme Gods like Spectra and Sequined can kill her'' *''Destructive Capacity: Omniverse level+, Ragnarok created her own universe in the form of the Super Spiral Space as well as the multi-dimensional labyrinth where universes are created every instant and are made real when they are perceived and they maintained all of these up until their death; its Infinity Big Bang Storm was also stated to be on par with universal creation), can erase all Multi-Univrses in a blink of an eye, can end universes with a snap of her fingers'' *''Range: Multiversal and Omniversal (can create universes, dimensions, and attack through time and space)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (at least 89 quadrillion times the speed of light); it's so fast she can twist timelines with just her speed, can travel to other timelines just with her speed'' *''Durability: Multiverse + level, she can easily survive Big Bangs and even the destruction of omniverses of her own attacks, can be hit by meteories, stars and planets but receives no damage, natural elements she controls like Fire, Ice, Earth and among other are useless against her, her body is resistent to bullets and other sharp things'' *''Strength: Class 900+, can be increased greatly by the destruction and creation she causes; while in her omniverse, her strength increases to 9,000 thanks to all centillion people living inside of it, can punch the empty space of an universe and destroy it entirely just with the impact of her fist on the emptiness'' *''Stamina: Virtually limitless and can fight for eternity'' *''Standard Equipment: All forces of Evil itself'' *''Intelligence: Possesses a 16th - level intellect (By comparison, 20 and 21th century Earth as a whole constitutes a "Sixth level" intelligence), considered one of the most intelligent beings in the omniverse, capable of processing the knowledge of over110 octodecillion beings with her spinal temple and 70 times that with her brain, she is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision, a 11% of all the population in the entire omniverse'' *''Summary: Omnipotent Supreme Devil; impossible to defeat'' *''IQ: Her IQ is superior to all living things together; ???'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **'Death's Hand' - As the Devil, Ragnarok possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally, Ragnarok can cause her arget to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. **'Universal Creation' - she can create entire universes with stars, planets, solar systems, black holes, neutron stars and even civilizations with intelligent life but it's limited to a small universe compared to Sequined's **'Concept of Magic' - she has access to three major know magics, the first one is called Concept Magic, which allows her to basically kill anyone just by envisioning them dead. **'Temporal Magic' - the temporial magic that allows her to kill a person in any world, parallel world and divergent timeline where they have ever existed in, effectively erasing them from all of existence (she herself is immune to the latter). **'Necromancy' - allows her to reincarnate, revive and manipulate the dead, as Sequined herself states while contemplating that becoming a god also gave her this power, it's not without its failings as the revived individual can suffer irreversible damage to their soul if the user isn't thorough, Ragnarok, however uses this power constantly on her men and the fallen amongst her enemies with absolutely no regard for these risks, she simply doesn't care that their souls themselves are being destroyed by her actions. **'Hell Erase' - the ability to destroy anything with one snap of her fingers. This includes immortal beings and entire universes, since it eliminates every single trace of any entity, both material and immaterial. The same ability is used by Ara Astaroth in her Anti-Christ form. **'Azazel Wings' - summons a small palm size flower bud that releases a concentrated energy beam of particles from her aura. Anything that comes in contact with the energy beam will instantly die regardless of any defense. **'Qemetiel' - summoning a demonic void without a physical form capable of illuminating the entire world with darkness instead of light before erasing whomever or whatever she desires from reality. ''Personal Information '' All personal information of Ragnarok, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Red, black, grey, platinum'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Souls of sinners, A- blood, red wine, kinako bread, mana of gods, chaos essence, pure darkness, light, any type of meat, candies, eyes of living beings, black matter '' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Dresses, chokers, red skirts, black '' *''Favorite hobbies: '' **''Making deals, Spreading evil and corruption, tempting and corrupting mortals, making Gods miserable, conquering worlds by making civilizations destroy themselves, tormeting Goddess, creating wars and conflicts, leading people to suicide, enjoying psychological torture, exposing the nature of mortals to Spectra, ruling over Hell, creating more hellish dimensions, drinking wine, raising the dead, reviving lost souls only to kill them again, turning beauty into ugliness, trying to kill herself, feeling physical pain, influencing and driving children to sin and commit atrocities;'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Idea of Evil, Heles Hermes, Oriax Wheelahr, Queen Mal, the Darkness, Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Kotori Itsuka, Krol Barbaro, Sabnock, Sallos, Samigina, Seere, Leohart the Prince of Hell, The Fallen I, Ceifador, Lucifer, Devil, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Aim, Alloces, Amdusias, Amon, Amy, Andras, Andreal, phus, Andromalius, Asmoday, Bael, Balam, Barbatos, Bathin, Beleth, Belial, Baalberith, Bifrons, Botis, Buer, Buné, Caim, Cimeies, Crocell, Dantalion, Decarabia, Eligos, Focalor, Foras, Forneus, Furcas, Furfur, Gäap, Glasya, Labolas, Gremory, Gusion, Häagenti, Halphas, Flauros, Ipos, Leraje, Malphas, Hades, Marax, Cerberus, Marbas, Marchosias, Murmur, Naberius, Orias, Orobas, Osé, Paimon, Phenex, Purson, Räum, Ronové, Shax, Sitri, Stolas, Valac, Valefor, Vapula, Vassago, Vepar, Anubis, Hades, Osiris, Izanami, Loki, Fenrir, Phantom Lord, Viscara, Kyies the Necromancer, The Reaper, Nahemah, Albedo, Valak, Mask of Astaroth, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Black Diamond, Makuta Teridax, Black Raven, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Ainz Ooal Gown, Zeref Dragneel, Hagoromo Gitsune, Kronos, Psycho Jenny;'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Spectra, Adam's Children, Leonardo Cruz, Iscariot Section XIII, Holy Eye of Order, Allah, Buddha, Zeus, Huh, Rá, Osiris, Thoth, Saa, Serapis, Katarina Couteau, Ichabod Crane, Imperia Deamonne, Moloch, Melancholia, Michael Langdon, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Darth Hades, Abyss Zurg, Aryana Westcott, Lapis, Maria Arzonia, Eckidina KnightWalker, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Liz;'' *''Likes:'' **''Feeling of despair, chaos in the world of Gods, war among nations, destruction of worlds, genocide of inferior demons, death of women, tortureof children, suffering and sadness, children's abuse, killing pregnant women, burning sinner children, realities destructions, oppression of Demi-Gods, hunger of intelligent beings, misery, lies, manipulations, corruption of religions, hypocrisy, poverty, conflicts between mortals and gods, disharmony between families, carnage of politicians, being feared as the Devil, misfortune of Love Goddess, supremacy, racism and xenophobia, being hated, blood and screams, ruining the lives of innocents, attempting to or successfully killing her enemies' friends and family, polluting and destroying beautiful lands, enslavement of animals, torturing and killing cute things, feeling pain, watching people cry in pain, hunting and killing Angels, playing mind games with her enemies, corrupting heroes, exciting priests with lust and the smell of noxious fumes;'' *''Religion:'' **''Her own religion; Devil of the Satanism;'' *''Hates:'' **''Gods of love, pre-existent peace ahd harmony, good-hearted people without flaws, redemption of demons, human children, ponies, rainbows, cute things, Gods and Angels, her henchmen who follow her only for power and lust, innocence of women, protectors of life, separatists demons, life, good will, Paradise, magicians of light, hope and light, positive thoughts, disrespect towards her person, fairness, altruism of losers, arch-angels, compassion and humanitariasm, Spirits, babies, the sound of innocent laughter, free will, freedom of enslaved races, stuffed animals, teddy bears, cigarette'' *''Political types:'' **''None (implied to be Imperialism)'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Classic music, opera, orchestra'' *''Age:'' **''967 googol years old (28-years old physically)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Dark Couteau'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Spectra, ExKrieg, Sequined Sadist, Mana Takamiya, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki '' ''Physical Appearance '' ''Personality '' Prior to the creation of Triggers Hell, Ragnarok was careful to put on a charade, presenting herself as a grandmotherly gentle woman and a servant of the public good to her demons. When in character, she often spoke of herself with great modesty, and maintained only as much luxury as was expected of someone of her stature. However, Ragnarok was in fact a skilled manipulator and strategist, having orchestrated countless events in the omniverses, from the Invasion of Sequined's Omniverse to theFirst Multiverse War with the sole aim of increasing her own power. Even when something occurred that she did not initially plan for, the Devil demonstrated that she was as adept at improvisation as she was at plotting. She is often considered a motherly figure who can always give advices to lost people who came to visit her to seek salvation for their own lives, because of that she can treat people with depression with kindness and humanity to the extreme, helping people with suicidal thoughts to recover (people who seals pacts with her). Since her birth, Ragnaro was a natural genius even without her omniscience and showed that she was patient, always well-humored, vastly intelligent, and an incredible actor as she could manipulate the entire races according to her desire. As the Devil of Hell, she obviously seals pacts with mortals in exchange of something they love dearly. However, the deals that she makes usually backfire on the victim, though Ragnarok is questionably dishonest and underhanded, as she does give them exactly what they promised, even though it is not what her victims had in mind. In interacting with others, she is typically solemn, critical, patronizing, superficially kind, and generally negative about their ways of speaking and dressing but above she does that because she wants people to be more sophisticated and wise by "repairing" the surface of they personalities. She is skilled at reading the motives of others, assisting in her lies and manipulations to her victims throughout history. As opposed to the Sequined who twist the good of religion, Ragnarok prefers the more negative aspects of her faith and religion such as sin and eternal damnation rather than virtues of forgiveness and mercy. Ragnarok presents a calm and understandable behavior amid the disorders diagnosed by her servants, showing patience and composure according to her appearance, something totally different from Sequined Sadist who has no patience and absolutely hates being next to her worshippers. The words expressed by the devil denote calm, comforting their listeners and even persuading her possible victims. Ragnarok was also known to loath ostentation and luxury. However, while omniscience would be considered a bless for mortals, she considered her omniscience as a curse since she has complete understanding of anything and everything. Everything that will happen and everything that exist. An irreconcilable problem with being 'all-knowing' as stated by Ragnarok, is that you cannot know whether or not you know everything, simply because you may not know what you don't know. For example, if one was to be omniscient, and therefore 'knows' that they were the one that knows the most about quantum physics, they would have no source to check against as to whether or not they truly know everything about that subject because some of the topics they "know" about aren't discovered yet and likewise they don't know what hasn't be discovered that they might not know about. As a result, the only tangible knowledge that you have as an omniscient being would be true appreciation of your ignorance, as you would have no higher knowledge to check your facts with. And due to her knowledge, she endured to not go mad and kill herself. Ragnarok's true personality is very apathetic and easily bored to an unhealthy and abnormal degree. Because of this, her behavior and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by her own autonomous design; keeping up one mood for too long bores her, which causes her to often switch between different personas to keep changing. Ragnarok's "moods" included (but were not limited to) to sickening cuteness, severe depression, clinical sophistication, boisterous vulgarity, eerie stoicism, and haughty superiority. She switched between "moods" regularly, often imitating other mortals' expressions, which made for a highly unsettling conversation with people. Bored of living, she wanted to join the mortals in their own daily lives. When she took form of a human child, Ragnarok discovered the feeling of despair and gained a morbid fascination with death and derived a sadistic sense of pleasure watching the suffering and mourning of others. However, she was also clever enough to understand that such feelings would isolate herself in her community, so she resolved to hide these feelings. However, after her foster mother died she lost this social restraint holding herself back and chose to relish rampantly in her sadistic tendencies. Later, she discovered the suffering of others, including her own, was something new she never experienced before, a feeling that lead people to do the unknown, something that she could not foresee. Ragnarok deeply obsessed with despair and sorrow, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be inflicting despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. As the devil she is suppose to be, she is highly intelligent, cunning and extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. She was a highly calm individual, being both caring but abusive to everyone around her. She manipulated people into falling madly in love with her and used their weaknesses, their despair, against them. Things like hope, peace, and happiness disgusted her, but she sometimes gave hope to others, only to turn it into despair later, all to break them and expose their dark nature to lead them into destruction so she can watch something she cannot foresee. She often manipulated people into doing bad things instead of directly doing them herself, and then had a habit of blaming these manipulated people and claiming it wasn't her fault, as a part of proving her point that despair and evil exists in everyone and that hope and peace will naturally lose to that despair. While she is very skilled, Ragnarok can also lie and cheat to further her own goals, even if it's hypocritical and goes against her beliefs. It should be noted that even though she claims despair and panic (fear) is the great unknown, in the end the road of despair went exactly the way she had planned. Due to her urge to inflict pain and suffering in other people in order to unleash their evil nature, Ragnarok has no qualms killing and sacrificing basically anybody to achieve her goals, including anyone she presumably actually cares or loves about. This includes her own race and due to her extraordinary charisma, many of them such as the aforementioned demons turn out to be willing sacrifices for her. Those who oppose her or the ones that she seeks to remove for her goals receive much worse fates and are more often than not killed or manipulated into joining her instantly as soon as they were found out. Ragnarok's mindset has been described as one not just sinister and cruel but rather as something that could only be classified as abnormal. Se retorts that she is in fact very ordinary in the sense thatshe is merely to doing everything in her power for the sake of her goals, making herself look like she is a mere demon doing things to build a social circle in life. What separates herself from others is her lack of ethnics and morals when pursuing her wishes. While being a devil and an evil-made being Rangartok is, in fact, capable of affection like mortals (but choose to do evil things because the suffering, pain and death of mortals is the only thing that can take her out of her boredom); however, this only fuels her depravity and brutality. Because hurting people close to her will cause her greater despair and suffering, she tends to deal with them in more personal ways, implying sadomasoquist tendencies as she feels pleasure from suffering but also inflicting despair and pain on other people. In cases, she make friends just so she can watch their face twisted in panic and despair for being betrayed by someone so trustful. The more she loves someone, the more she wants to treasure and delight in their despair, but also at the same time, loves feeling the despair she will feel when she kill her loved ones, making her pain in double-joy induced pain. Following the reveal of her omniscience that Ragnarok's obsessions are ironically fueled by her great ability to read, predict and empathize with people around her. She most likely understands the consequences of her actions and the exact level of suffering her plans will inflict, but this only encourages her by filling her with despair over her own monstrous acts. As a result of this, Ragnarok actually manages to escape classification as a true sociopath, since they are defined by a complete inability to form emotional connections with others. She is not a psychopath and has no mental illiness known, she is 100% sane and loves doing evil and inflicting despair on people not because of her role, but because this is the only emotion she can enjoy and hold dearly. As stated by her, she could easily become a good person and be a gentle woman with a pure heart, but her omniscience and age of centillions broke all her morals and ethics and has no intentions to embrace such disgusting and inferior feelings she can easily predict like love, peace, harmony and friendship. As Queen of Hell, Ragnarok devoted most of her time to study and meditation, often in the ancient Devl shrine situated beneath the Hell Imperial Palace. During that time, she began to curse her own immortality as she had a great excitment to meet the feeling of death since she lived for countless gogool years. Wishing to die for eternity, Ragnarok launched numerous inquiries into the topic of death about Gods. One of the most notorious of these was trying to steal the Sword of Kings; an attempt to unlock the secrets of immortality through demonic alchemy, but the project ended in failure. However, Ragnarok's true goal at that time was ultimately to discover a way to use the power of Sequined Sadist to manipulate the existence itself, and with that power, not only achieve what she termed "mere immortality" but acquire the ability to reshape the omniverse and its people to her satisfaction. Because she lived for centillion years and never knew how exactly she was born alongside Sequined, she came to the conclusion that the existence itself, where she and all other life forms were lviing, was a matrix created by a higher being and was watching them to their own fun. Wanting to kill the creators of that "matrix", she wanted to use the power of the Supreme Goddess to destroy all existence, including all life and creation so she could help the souls of all living beings to awake in the real world, out of the so-called "matrix" she claimed existence to be. And as soon as she woke up, she would kill her own creators to take over their powers and create thousands of other existences in her own image. To those who had been at her nonexistent mercy, Ragnarok was known to be exceptionally sadisti, and she often took visible pleasure in torturing others. She was similarly quite bloodthirsty as well, and frequently reveled in combat to the point of laughing while she fought or killed. She was also noted for her lack of forgiveness. Leohart who was well known for summarily executing officers who failed him, considered Ragnarok to be even less clement than himself. According to Spectra, the reason Ragnarok left the Mana World relatively untouched during her reign was because she enjoyed tormenting the magician populace with the fact that she could destroy the serene beauty of the dimension at anytime. In spite of her creation and exceptional mastery of the Black Arts, she was no less susceptible to fear, one of the primary emotions of the hellish magician. However, she used her own fear to give her self more induced-despair pleasure rather than suffering from panic and its effects. Everything related to negative emotions, including sorrow, fear, depression, anger, anxiety, despair and even shame were used as fuel for her sadomasoquist tendencies, who apparently were more for joy rather than sexual. Due to her philosophy, Ragnarok was seemingly unwilling to let anyone else inherit the Triggers Hell in the event of her defeat. Ragnarok seemed to believe that all evil supernatural forces of the existence' s sole purpose was to protect her own life and well-being, that means she wasn't going to let someone else take her title as Ruler of Hell away from her. She believed that Triggers Hell was a failure if it failed to live up to this purpose, and mainly to enjoy the despair her subordinates will feel for being betrayed by their own mother. Even before the formation of the Triggers Hell, Ragnarok had prepared for this fate by formulating a Contingency plan. The Contingency involved luring the Triggers Empire to the Multi-Universe core and destroying it alongside the forces of Hell and all Multi-Universe of Spectra.As the Contingency showed, Ragnarok seemed to be willing to risk the lives of countless subjects to prevent Triggers Hell from outliving her. However, it failed as Leohart the Prince of Hell was chosen to be successor after she was sealed away by ExKrieg alongside Lucifer. Despite her love of war and despair, Ragnarok express all her feeling in a very calm and soft-spoken method and speaks in a polite and amused tone and always acting affable towards others, such as a pure priestess. However, her true nature is apparent to all, as she openly proclaims her own evil and states that she wants to destruction and slaughter to see wake up the dark nature of living being (much like Akrak Couteau) all the while mocking the righteous beliefs of her enemies as she consider ethic as being just a lie to control the true urges of all civilizations. Though she admits to being an evil person, Ragnarok sees herself as a normal person and is above good and evil as aforementioned, and is very proud and protective of her individual character, which she defines as her willpower and "soul" for someone like her who is a Supreme Goddess and a Devil for not having soul. However, her "ordinary character" is denied by ExKrieg, who points out her hypocrisy in being someone who proclaims her own ordianary person to seek death, as well as being utterly devoid of any empathy or morality merely for thinking despair is the only emotion inside of people's hearts. As the Ruler of Hell, Ragnarok is obviously the ''most brutal character of the entire CIS Productions for commanding a horrible place made to commit evil, bring pain and brutality over damned souls. She ruled Hell for billion years and still torturing the very first souls that arrived in Hell to this day, always reviving them again and again for trillion years to pass judment over those who choose to commit evil, while calling herself as "judge" to clean their sins for all eternity, something very hypocrital from her part. In her hell: * people are hung by the tongue over bubbling pools of gore; *blasphemers are stabbed in the eyes with red hot irons; *clouds of worms trail over the landscape devouring everything in their path; *demons throwing lesbians and transgender women off cliffes; *ladies having their eyes burnt out by the souls of their aborted children; *sinner children writhing like mad dogs and tearing flesh off their own faces and throwing it high into the air; *motionless worms chewing on rapists eye balls, hearts, hands, and legs *globes of black flame hang in the air, rising out of the burning pit then falling back in. Each globe contains a single human soul, trapped forever in burning agony; *in the illusions floor of the underworld, the damned would be trapped in imaginary worlds like in big, decaying cities rife with violence. Demons and lost souls shared houses and would spend all day beating each other, fighting, getting drunk, and robbing one another in the streets. In more extreme versions of these Hells, every single building would be a brothel where patrons were forced to copulate in excrement, while the city burned around them; *in the 3rd floor, Hell is divided up into two rivers—one of fire and one of ice, and the damned are split between the two. Those in the river of fire also have their entrails pierced by iron hooks, stones smashed in their faces, and their lips cut off with red-hot razors, some of them are also eaten from the inside out by worms. Meanwhile, those in the ice river have their hands and feet cut off and are feasted on by vermin; *racists people are dropped in a pit full of pitch to suffer for all eternity, while black widow women are chained up in red-hot irons and carted off by abusive angels; *in the 2nd Floor, people are cooked down to soup in gigantic frying pans, demons with red-hot pitchforks push people off mountains, and surgery-minded devils chop people up into little bits, then magically put them back together to be chopped up again; *the Acheron of the 6th Floor is sort of hell-within-a-hell. Acheron is a gigantic beast capable of swallowing 9,000 men at a time. Once inside, people who’ve been eaten are then eaten again, this time by thousands of frightened dogs, snakes, rats, and other toothy things, all while being burned and suffocated with sulfur; *the 1st Flloor of Hell condemned the damned souls to loses the power to feel love, happiness, or anything other than cruelty and misery. Souls will criy out how it would give anything to be able to love again, to witness even one small act of kindness in the whole of Hell. Not only do the damned have to put up with eternal physical misery by walking and seating in floors made of hot iron, they’re cursed with eternal mental misery too; *Dictators and tyrants are impaled with giant sticks through their anus until the stick pierce their body completely, coming out of their mouths; *Corrupt politicians and dishonest officials of justice are eternally drowned in pits of money, unable to breath as they bodies burn to ashes from inside of the pit; *genocidal leaders are forced to be cut in half for days until their bodies are completely cut; *serial killers are constantly decapited over and over again with knives; *pedophiles' genitals being burned with fire, murderers women are flogged while naked, and adulterers tied naked togethe; *and thousands of other methods of torture; For countless years, 100% of all tortures on Hell were used against quintillions of sinners who committed the worst types of crimes on the mortal world. As such, for being the Ruler of Hell, she is the most skilled torturer technician known out there. Considering her power as Supreme Goddess of Evil and her skills with torture, she has been seen as overconfident and tends to look down anyone who is inferior to her such a avarage Gods and Angels, as well as torment and taunt them with their own background as lazy and useless Gods (as many villains like Ara Astaroth and Ike Ray Peram Westcott implies) as well as saying how she uses Gods who are sent to Hell for breaking the code of the Gods. In terms of normal conversation, Ragnarok is generally easy-going and very cheerful and relaxed but her voice, however, have the tone a seductive mature woman with a small French accent, which may cause males br distracted with her physical body. Due to her omniscience, she lost most of her emotions as well, such as fear, surprise and disgust but she is an expert actor and can at least force one of them in her face when necessary. Moreover, her lack of fear grants her with the absence fear of death or being hurt. Such as when she greeted ExKrieg who'd come to kill her, with a simple "Hello!"; stopping him mid-swing and startling him. She also seems to have less modesty than most, as she had no problem nearly fully exposing her breasts to others to show them her "Demon Mark" to prove that she is the "Demon King". She has also expressed an interest in having strong children, having searched for worthy Devils but couldn't find none. It is hinted that the reason as to why she wants to have strong children is because she wants her children to join her cause to overthrow the creators of the "matrix" and then dispatch them since she refuses to be replaced by one of them. She gave birth to Leohart using her own energy in the hopes he could aid her in her plans but his power was only 100,000,000x above the Pure-Bloode Devils (which amazingly still low compared to Supreme Gods like Sequined and Spectra but powerful enough to take down entire universes). Ragnarok was also uninterested in hard-work (for being the mother of Sin, she also reign over Sloth), preferring to absorb souls to grow her powers instead of relying on her own personal strength but she knows very well her flaws and never expose them to her enemies. As such, despite being a Supreme Goddess, she is not arrogant enough to overstimate her enemies because of her power, unlike Sequined who brags about her authority and power all the time. For obvious reasons, she also holds the sin of greed, lust, gluttony, envy and wrath. However, due to how cold she and shows a few emotions, she discarded most of her sins, such as greed, gluttony, envy and wrath and gave them to the future demons who would later become members of Leohart's Cult. Currently, she only holds pride and lust (lust for despair and suffering rather than sexual, amazingly). Even so, her sin of pride and lust were divided between some demons and devils of Hell, who they are is unknown but some are also part of Leohart's Cult. At the same time of being a seeker for despair and a Devil, she did not seem to consider herself evil, rationalizing her actions as being for the good of the existence to keep order, and then helping all people to wake up from the matrix that is called life. Upon being called a monster for her actions, for being worse than she was suppose to be, Ragnarok says she is just above good and evil for being a goddess, even if she knew her actions were good or bad, she still doesn't seem to consider them with remorse and added it's only normal for mortals to die by the hands of Goddess of Death, Gods of Chaos, Gods of War and among others. It can be said that no matter how evil she is, and how she consider herself to be cruel, she still calls herself as above the common morality. Despite her kind side, she can also strike fear at others when she's angered, but her wrath is showed not in anger but psychotic faces that may give mortals nightmares. She is quite the intelligent woman when it comes to the business world, as she has got a talent in finding hidden gems that have not yet been properly evaluated at its true price, due to having good connections. She was able to create a huge business out of rare crops that only people who live in the countryside knows or crafts that natives makes, and she was able to make them popular in many mortal worlds. Like her sister, Ranarok has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with her victims and manipulating others to do her bidding. Despite her warped aspects, she does seem to believe in creating a omniverse full of despair, a world where everything cannot be predicted by her omniscience, she is going to anything to fulfill this ambition, regardless of what she has to sacrifice, from her loved ones, empire, people, her dignity and even her own life. It is revealed that she is very self-conscious in her conversation with Lucifer, having no idea of her own sex appeal and was quickly embarrassed when it was pointed out to her. She was also embarrassed when people said that she had the largest breasts out of the women of the Underworld, implying that she may have an attractive body but don't know how to use it to seduce others. Ragnarok's relationship with her son Leohart is extremely complicated, whether in the bad future or the present. Ragnarok largely ignored Leohart as he grew up, as she wrapped up in her research to commit suicide and overthrow Paradise and often used him as an unwilling "guinea pig" for curses. Sanity and Issues For being the Goddess of Evil and Death, as well as the Supreme Devil of the Underworld, who ruled Hell for quintillion years, bringing misery, pain and suffering for trillions and trillions, is hard to believe such person can be totally sane and has no mentall illiness for being exposed to constant hellish moments. In addition, the same person is a Goddess made of evil and chaos, whose's only nature is to bring the worse in people and destruction to all creation. So what makes the Devil, Satan, completely sane in comparison to other antagonists who suffer from deep psychological problems like sadism, narcissism, psychopath, explosive anger and among others? Made of Evil? While being the Goddess of Evil and is a being made of negative energy like chaos and darkness itself, Ragnarok has an independent mind similar to a mortal's. The only thing in her very own existence that is made of pure evil and darkness are her own powers, the powers which are used to pass judgment to sinner souls and bring evil and destruction to the world. Aside from that, there is nothing wrong with her mind considering that her regeneration, not only heal physical damage but also even emotional damage. Her healing ability also heals brain damage which is caused by situations of extreme pressure, which may cause normal people to have their mind broken by a terrible experience that will cause the sanity of the victim to fade away. In her cause, she only suffers from boredom and deep depression for living for so long and knowing absolutely everything that are caused by her powers and immortality. Every time that her depression damage her sanity, her powers immediately heal her broken emotions and return her to her normal state of mental health. All to end her boredom? Her inability to die and tons of super-power made her above the level of all living beings, and better than everyone, and she knows everything about everything and everyone. That feeling bored the absolute heck out of her, which no matter how she tried to enjoy, she couldn't because she had the mind of a mortal who could easily love and get bored of something. Her love for despair is something new to her as the Goddess of Evil's only duty to kill the mortals to keep balance, a quick death without pain. However, when she discovered killing people in slow and painful methods using despair, she discovered that the reactions of all people are something new she cannot predict so easily as despair causes people to do the imaginable. Such as child being able to kill another child without knowing he had the capacity to kill. In another words, her love for despair is more like something which can be compared to sexual urge, something that all living beings feel and is normal to have. Her actions are more related to her boredom, but also involved with her twisted views of all existence itself. Basically, her immortality and omnipotence removed all her purposes on life and now has no reasons to live as she basically knows everything and has everything. That' why, she appealed to despair of herself and other living beings to continue living, since this is something that she cannot foresee in the future. She believes all existence is a "matrix" as she was born so long ago she don't even remember how and when she was born. Moreover, she was the only living thing in all existence at the time she appeared on reality. This caused her to think that was created by a higher force of nature and that existence itself is like a simulator created by the same entity who gave life to her. And for being immortal and omniscient, Ragnarok has gone bored of the world and gained hatred for the entity that created her for giving her absolutely everything and cursing her with eternal life. She is not only moved by her needs to end her boredom but also to destroy the creator who created such horrible world. She also involves other people in her plans and seek to free the souls of all living things by killing the creator of that matrix and then forcing them to wake up in the real world. Once everything is finished, she can create her own matrix with worlds full of despair and sorrow, a place of eternal pain where omniscience doesn't work. True motives? Confronting the heroes, she is ordered by Katarina to tell her why she's doing all this, hurting so many people, causing so much pain.... Ragnarok gives a little speech about making a world "free" from the "matrix". Chuckling at the idea that her motive is something so grand, Ragnarok proclaims that truthfully, every single of her goals is a hobby. She compares her schemes to dedicating your life to work or building a social circle, something like working hard to be promoted in their job. Her whole "new world" plan is just a vague 'final' goal when in reality, the pain, despair and suffering she's causing along the way and at the end of it is her ACTUAL motive. Meaning that, unlike other people who hurt people for self-pleasure like psychopaths, Ragnarok consider all of her objectives to be a hobby while the despair and pain she will cause during their process in her main reason. However, there are many psychopaths who just do cruel things without caring much about their actions. However, Ragnarok is fully sane and suffers from any mental disease. She's not a sociopath, she is not a narcissist, she is not sadist, she is not insane, she doesn't have Blue and Orange Morality, and she doesn't have a Lack of Empathy like other demons and devils do. Ragnarok, unlike all other villains, is a normal person who just happens to have her wires crossed and makes her enjoy pain in her self and in others. She can feel sorrow for loved ones, she can have friendships, she care about animals, and she can feel love, but this all ties back into her pain-loving self to make herself feel the ultimate feeling of despair in first hand. At times, she gets attached to people just to watch them die solely so he can get off on their pain and her own. Every "positive" relationship Ragnarok has throughout her life is shown by the end to just be an extension of her desire to one day watch their (and her own) faces twist in despair. When killing a person she loved so much, she feel intense self-loathing and desired for nothing more but to die. This hatred for her own actions invigorates her and excites her—it is the nectar that makes despair sweet. Were this not the case, she wouldn't quite care about killing herself or feel the need to give special doses of despair to those who she is closest to. Complete Monster Proposal Pre-CIS LOTM: Sword of Kings LOTM: Los Reina de Corázones LOTM: Rise of Fire LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword LOTM: Destiny Background Empty Void The Mortal Race Fighting Sequined Punishment Creation of Hell The Pure-Blooded Devils Curse of Knowledge Becoming a Human Happiness of Despair Creation of Magic Birth of Spectra Escape Creation of Paradise Multi-Universe and Omniverse Lucifer's Rebellion Alliance The First Multi-Universe War Birth of Leohart and Moloch's Teachings Formation of Triggers Hell Second Invasion to Paradise Battle with ExKrieg Throne of Spectra Defeat The Fallen's Rise Abyssal War Counter-Attack Contigency Plan Leohart's Reign Legacy LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Pre-Saga AA LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Eckidina Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Phoenix Sub Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Madness Sub Arc 'LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Order of Terror Sub Arc' LOTM: Los Reina de Corázones Rise of Astaroth Hell Freedom of the Devil Attack to Sequined's Omniverse LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga - Cold War Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga - Fire Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga - Hell Arc LOTM: Sword of Kings - Rise of Fire Aftermatch Revival LOTM: A Draw of Kings DEM Empire's Rampage The Fallen's Defeat LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Pos-Cataclysmatic War Lapis' Return LOTM: Destiny Visit in Paradise The Black Virus Idea of Evil's Defeat Aftermatch Legacy Cameo '' ''Major Battles '' ''Pre-Sword of Kings '' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Rise of Fire '' ''Abilities & Skills '' ''Devil Powers '' ''Demonic Powers Haemokinetic Abilities Mental Powers Space Powers Elemental Powers Time Powers Soul Powers Weakness '' ''Physical Prowess '' ''Transformations Bodiless Form Angel Form Devil Form Shadow Form Abstract Essence Legion Sinners Power Level CIS Status '' Category:Devils Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Balam Alliance Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Lords Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Complete Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Aliens Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:God haters Category:Religion Haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Torturers Category:Traitors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Slavers Category:Scary Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Provoker Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemies Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Reality Butchers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Public Enemies Category:God Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Magic Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Tyrants Category:Tyrants of Qliphoth Category:The Caligula Category:Narcissist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Dreaded Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arsonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Knight Templar Category:Necessary Evil Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Wraiths Category:Curse Users Category:True Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Master Orator Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Child Murderer Category:Ovearching Villain Category:Physical God Category:Goddesses Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Anarchist Category:Deities Category:Sister of Villain Category:Mother of Villain Category:Aunt of Hero Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Death Gods Category:Sibling Category:Dude Magnet Category:Chick Magnet Category:Necromancers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Rivals Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Flyers Category:Haemokinetics Category:Dictators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Strategists Category:War Criminals Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Breakout Villains Category:Fascists Category:Evil Genius Category:Magic Drainers Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Asexual Reproducer Category:Villains who have a point Category:Scythe Users Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Sealed Evil